The newbie
by Taylstj
Summary: Margo being 18 has returned back to school for her final year. Being like a normal teenage girl, boys and parties are involved. Rated M for future chapters.


So start off with a disclaimer, don't own any despicable me characters just OC!

Chapter 1-

Margo walks out the door of the house with Edith and Agnes close behind, both their back packs full of books ready for another day of school. Margo finally turning 18 during the summer holidays expected to not have to walk with her younger siblings however Gru (their dad) insisted that she had to still escort them. Of course Edith disagreed with this and ran up ahead so as not to be seen with her sisters. As the three of them walked into the school grounds of Miller's high, they were each greeted by their different friends and separated. Agnes going with her loud giggling type girls, Edith to the group of daredevil scare boarders and Margo going to the best people in the world to her. Not having to worry about her sisters anymore for the day she could let out a sign of relief and just enjoy the first day of school for the year.

Trudy, Margo's best friend, came running and screaming to embrace the person who she hadn't seen for all of four days. "Yay first day prison! You excited?" Trudy said sarcastically. Margo giggled and nodded her head. "Only because you just said it with so much enthusiasm!" Margo also saying with sarcasm. They both walked to their new allocated lockers being happy that they weren't too far away from each other, while also being joined by Bianca. "Hey guys, did you hear about the new guy?" Bianca knew everything about what goes on within the school, the first day is no exception. Margo didn't pay attention to Bianca's new information since she was too wrapped up in putting books into her locker. However she did notice that the hallway became less noisy and turned to take a look at the distraction. Everyone was sizing up the new comer and soon girls started to turn their backs and comment on him, boys just stood glaring trying to make out if he was going to be friend or foe. Margo looked at him, taking in the black hair shaggy hair, green eyes, slight tan and build, his choice in clothing which is jeans, shirt and leather hooded jacket. She then just turned around and kept on organising her locker while trying to ignore Trudy and Bianca swoon over him.

Classes had finally begun for the morning which went by slowly. When the bell finally went for break everyone raced into the corridor hoping to be early in line for the cafeteria. Margo just took her time though, slowly strolled over to her locker and then slowly walked to the cafeteria because she already knew that Trudy would save her a seat. Switching on her iPod, she went into her own little world when she didn't notice someone walking right up to her. She fell back onto her ass in shock from crashing into the person, immediately snapping out of her trance she yelled "Hey watch where you're going will you?" Standing up in frustration she looked into the face of the new guy. "Oh didn't see you there" he said with a smirk then continued walking down the hall. Margo's anger started to boil up. 'Who does he think he is?' She thought as she stormed the rest of the way to the cafeteria.

Margo slumped down next to her friends over thinking as to why the new guy was so rude to her. Trudy noticed that Margo was in a different place and made an effort to cheer her up. "Hey Margo there's a back to school party at the house of some jock called Mike this Friday night, feel like going?" Margo just simply nodded the reply started to play with her food. "So I'll come round at 6 and we can make our way there" Trudy persisted, again Margo only nodded a reply. She sat there all through lunch thinking about the new guy also realising that she had some attraction to his mysteriousness. So she asked Bianca "What is the new guys name?" Bianca chewed on her lip trying to remember what her English teacher had called out. "Oh Jason I think, why? you interested?" She answered cheekily. "No. It's just I've had enough of calling him 'The new guy' duh" Margo said trying not to stumble over her words. She went back to her thoughts now being able name guy.

The rest of the day went by normally without anything special going on, after school Margo met her sisters out front and they began the walk home. She noticed another pair of feet making noise and looked over her shoulder. 'Oh great now Jason walks this way' she thought to herself. Wait what if he lives near here? She started to hope that he lived in one of the houses that they walked past, by the time they got to her house and he still hadn't gone, she began to panic. She had just remembered that their next door neighbours had moved away. She walked up to the porch and slowly took her shoes off waiting to see if he would continue walking. When he started to go towards the door of the house on her right, she became irritated 'great now I will have to see him everyday' she rolled her eyes and walked into the house.


End file.
